


rain down

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p>
<p>(Reposted from a request filled on tumblr, featuring the duo from dgrp zero. In which Otonashi decides she wants to feel the rain, to Matsuda's chagrin. Not as fluffy as it sounds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain down

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try experimenting with first person like in dgrp zero itself and actually had a lot of fun. I really like these two. I really, really like Matsuda and should write him more than I do.
> 
> Otonashi's narration isn't too bad since I generally write stream of consciousness (haha; stream, like water) anyway so I'm feeling pretty good about this attempt.

“Hey, ugly, get up.” Snapping. Someone was snapping their fingers over me. Right? That’s what it sounds like when you snap your fingers, right? I think so! But really, what I reacted more to was the voice—“ _Hey_.”

Annoyed. Right? **_Right_**?

“Open your damn eyes.”

My heart couldn’t stop pounding at hearing this voice. Thump- _thump_ - ** _thump_**! That’s how I knew!

“Mm... Matsuda-kun...” My bleary eyes pulled themselves open, watery, blurry, but still so eager to see Matsuda-kun’s face as he glared back at my bright smile. I sprung up, overjoyed, ready to hug him, “Matsuda-kun, good morning!!”

Somehow, I ended up tangled in some sheets and colliding face first with the floor instead. Matsuda-kun only groaned.

“You clumsy idiot.” I giggled as I pushed myself up— _it didn’t hurt that much!! Not at all!!_ —and to my delight, Matsuda-kun helped me up, grimacing. “We need to leave before it starts storming.”

“Eh? Eh?” It was raining outside now that I thought about it. Though looking around the unfamiliar area, I wondered where exactly we were going. But if it’s with Matsuda-kun, it’s fine. My journal, thankfully, was on the bedside table and I reached for it, flipping it open.

_Checkups with Matsuda-kun again!! This time, you need to hurry because it was predicted we’d get a thunderstorm later today! You don’t want Matsuda-kun struck by lightning!!_

No! No I don’t at _all_!

“Okay!” I chirped, tucking my journal away—and skipping after Matsuda-kun as he signaled me to follow with a jerk of his shoulder. I took his arm giddily, tugging. “Come on, come on! I don’t want you struck by lightning, Matsuda-kun!!”

“Oh really?” he asked sardonically as we walked. “But that might be a good thing seeing as you’ll get struck too. Who knows? I might actually fix that broken head of yours.”

“Do you think so? But my hair would get all frizzy!”

“It’d be an improvement.”

I pouted at him but he just opened the umbrella. I hadn’t even noticed we were stepping outside the door—I had been so engrossed in Matsuda-kun after all. The sky was such an ugly, depressing shade of gray, too. It was chilly out, so I pressed closer to Matsuda-kun and his warmth, ducking under that big black umbrella of his, and he held it steadily under the constant myriad of plips and drips of the rain above. My heart was beating harder with each plop against the umbrella, but that was because I was with Matsuda-kun—so _close_ to Matsuda-kun—breathing in Matsuda-kun’s scent during a rainy day, and soaking in his warmth.

Thunder rumbled overhead, but Matsuda-kun’s breathing was a sound I was fully immersed in.

Then that flash that couldn’t have been anything but the lightning startled me out of my daze and I turned to stare at that ugly gray sky, at the lightning, striking and clashing, like jagged dancers on stage. Despite that cold, unpleasant gray, there was something...unbearably beautiful about the lightning.

It’s enough that I blank out until I hear Matsuda-kun yelling,

“What the hell?!”

...and I realized how cold I was again, how the rain was pouring down on me alone with no cover, no Matsuda-kun who was a ways away, running and yelling at me, and I looked back, wide-eyed before I couldn’t stop myself from laughing hard.

“Matsuda-kun!!” I was twirling around, dancing. “It feels so nice! So nice! Dance with me!”

Matsuda-kun yelled something. My name? My name, right? But I had already forgotten what my name sounded like in Matsuda-kun’s voice; the emptiness of the memory was already replaced with the sight of Matsuda-kun’s troubled expression.

“Matsuda-kun?”

“Please. Just get back under the umbrella.” He extended his hand towards me. I should take it. I would have taken it, but—

“M-Matsuda-kun, I-I can’t remember...” My teeth were chattering and his eyebrow arched as I burst out, “I can’t remember what rain is like!”

“You’re standing in it right now, you hideous idiot.” He huffed and I shook my head furiously.

“No! I mean before—you know! You remember! I don’t! So... I...” Arms spread out wind, and I twirled around, watching as the droplets bounced and danced off of me from the motion. It’s cold. So, so cold. But nice. So, so nice and I can’t stop myself from smiling. “I—I wanted to know what it was like again! It’s so nice! So, so nice! Matsuda-kun, join me!!”

“We’re in the middle of a _thunderstorm_ ,” Matsuda-kun states through gritted teeth, offered hand starting to tremble as his grip on the umbrella’s handle tightens, “and you wanted to stop to feel the _rain_?”

“When you put it that way, it makes me sound foolish, Matsuda-kun.”

“Because it is.” He scoffed, facial features twisting. The slight wind was ruffling those black tresses framing his face; the blue of his eyes stood out all the more.  “You’re being nothing short of foolish.”

“But! Matsuda-kun!” I threw my arms out, voice rising in fervor. “Look! It may be a thunderstorm, but it’s _beautiful_!”

It flashed above me in another tremendous clash, and I felt the wind whipping my hair around my face, the rain pounding harder against me, widening my smile more and more.

“Clashing!” I exclaimed. “Building! Beautiful! Destructive—just one strike and you could lose yourself in an instant! Something this beautiful, this powerful, don’t you think that it could only ever be comparable to despa—”

The thunder was deafening, and as I twirled, I slipped, falling into the concrete with a gasp and a yelp and Matsuda-kun—

... _Ah_... Matsuda-kun...

_Matsuda-kun_...?

**_...Huh?_ **

“What am I...doing?” I asked, spitting out rainwater, my own eyes watering as I pushed myself up. There was cursing and before I could question it, the rain stopped. Because there was an umbrella held overhead by a shaking, unreadable brunet. My heart, picking up the pace so that it could pound along with the rain, alerted me immediately. “Matsuda-kun...”

“Come on,” he murmured, urging—pleading? What? _Why_?—and I stared blankly back as he met my gaze sternly. Steadying himself. “We need to go.”

And, not knowing anything else—nor really wanting to—I took his hand, letting myself be pulled back under that umbrella, and stuck close to his warm side the rest of the way, losing myself in listening to Matsuda-kun’s surprisingly racing heartbeat.


End file.
